Miguel Stocker
Powerhouse, (his real name being Miguel "Mig" Stocker), is a superhuman experimentation by Project: EVO. Physcial Description Powerhouse is a Caucasian male with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Powerhouse is inside of a large mechanical and insanely powerful suit that plugs into his body and helps him. His suit is orange and black. His helmet is orange with a black stripe in the middle of his forehead reaching the opening where his face is. On his chin, the stripe seems to continue and ends at the bottom. A bright orange translucent visor comes down from the top and covers his eyes. He also has two antennas on both sides of his head and loose wiring that connects down into his neck. Also, his helmet can fold into pieces and go into his neck whenever Mig decides to. His neck is black with wires running down and through it. He has shoulder pad-like objects, connected to the suit, that are orange with black screws and multiple wires. His upper arm, however, is black and muscular and also holds wires. His lower arm is more mechanical and is orange with black stripes and white slots for the wires to go in. His hands and wrists are black and orange and very mechanical, as well as very buff. Many of the wires coming out of his lower arm connect into them. Under his shoulders on his chest is an uneven black part, and then more armor surrounding his middle-lower chest. An "M" is in the middle of the piece that is bright orange and outlined with black. Energy is seen inside it. Wires come from it and go into the chest piece, or they extend to the shoulders. Another black area separates the armor by his naval. Two large hip attachments surround the ends of the black area and open it, with buttons and wires connected to them and/or on them. His legs are completely metallic with orange and black spots, but his knees are black and have wires ripping into them, getting into his skin. His feet look like metallic, orange boots and are thick. He has a jetpack contraption on his back and gadgets surrounding it stored in outlined compartments. History As a superhuman, expermented on by the program Project: EVO, Mig learned to cope with what has happened to him and was scared of himself and decided not to use his powers. But as trouble began to mark his life, he began to use them more and more and eventually adapted to them instead of being scared. He soon met Feedback, whom he became great friends with, and then his "mentor" Max, who gave them both tasks to complete together. The Outbreak Going by Mig at the time, he and Th3 0n3 (who was also going by Th3 0n3) broke into a Grid warehouse to find some secret intel on their motives and operations. After doing so, the duo went out to investigate the other nearby Grid base: the Scarecrow Island District. Unfortunately, both were side-tracked by a few Grid trucks that had noticed them just before they crossed over the Hudson River. Beating them, Mig waited for Th3 0n3 to brutally finish off his victim before flying him to the base. He managed to get inside by knocking out the guards atop the base and then entering and going on a frenzy. Desperate for escape before reinforcements soon arrived, Mig entered a room to escape through the vent back to the top. Sidetracked yet again, Mig stumbled across an angry T-Y who attacked him and Th3 0n3. Wasting time, the Grid agents broke into the room and surrounded the area. The trio all together beat them, but T-Y was not finished. He attacked Mig again and had to put held back for Mig and Th3 0n3 to explain to him. Mig managed to get through to T-Y and breached a hole in the top of the base, letting out the other two. He spotted a mysterious figure and concluded he was imagining him. When he reached the top, he found that the Grid reinforcements were already there. The trio once again subdued them but had to escape before more showed up. In New York City, they hid out in an abandon restaurant to hide for the time being. Mig tried contacting Max but received no answer until soon later. Max alerted that he was in trouble, so the three were determined to try and find him. Appearance Table Trivia Coming soon. Category:Prototype (Series) Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Heroes